Spirited Away 2 A Thought in Heart
by xHaruu
Summary: Spirited Away is back! Chihiro is having trouble telling what's happening in the human world and the spirited world, she one day hears Haku by the tunnel entrance. He tells her to wait for him. Will she wait for him or will she fall for someone else?
1. New Life

**I do NOT own this story. This is my first that's been posted, I've written many stories but never have post any. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

Chapter 1: New Life

"Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine, but you have to promise not to look back. Not until you've passed the tunnel."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"Don't worry, I'll go back and have a _talk _with Yubaba. I'll tell her that I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine, I got my name back."

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go, don't look back."

I slowly let go of his hands and left, running through the green grass and saw my parents. I left the spirited world never seeing it again. I've always wondered how long I've been in that world. I mean, dad's car became a total dust ball when we came back.

"hiro...Chihiro... Chihiro.."

"Hu-huh?"

"What's gotten into you? You always seem so out of it ever since we came back from that tunnel. It's been two weeks now!"

"I-I was just thinking about school! That's all."

Mom always worries about me. I understood why she thinks I'm "out of it" for the past two weeks, but I really wonder if he will keep that promise. _Haku_, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi to be exact. He may be my first love. I can't be sure because he's a river spirit and I'm a human.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast Chihiro. You're going to be late for school."

"I'm off to school mom!"

"Have fun sweetie."

"I'll try." I muttered.

I wonder what Haku's doing, blushing realizing that I was thinking about him again.

"I want to see him again." whispering to myself.

"See him? See who?" my friend Meme interrupting my thought.

"A-ah, n-no one." Blushing even more.

"Hmmmmm? I think that's a lie. Oh well, I won't force you if you don't want to tell me, I'll wait until your ready. You're a good friend Chihiro."

"I'm sorry Meme." I smiled feeling guilty since I don't think I would be telling her about the spirit world any time soon... especially about Haku.

"So how is it here so far?"

"How's what?"

"School."

"Oh, like any other school."

"What's that like?"

"Early mornings, boring classes, boring after schools."

"That's all you can think of?" She said with a bored look on her face.

"Well, and great friends?" I smile hoping she wouldn't get angry.

"I forgive you." She smiles back at me. Meme understood me pretty well although we've only been friends for so long. The usual morning classes passed by like all the other days. Of course, I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher because of a certain dragon so I get in trouble a few times but it was really nothing.

"Are you okay Chihiro?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, you got in trouble about four times today and that is only the first half of school. Are you still thinking about the subject we dropped this morning?"

"Ahh.. Uh-uhm.. yes." Dropping my head feeling disappointed in myself.

"At least you told me you gave me a hint this time." letting a long sigh out of her.

"I'm sorry Meme, I don't mean to keep it from you but I'm not exactly ready to share that secret yet."

"It's alright Chihiro. If it was that important, I understand. Everyone has their secrets to keep but when you're ready, come right to me! I would like you spilling the beans you know?" she teased.

I smile at Meme feeling guilty again. I liked how she is very understanding and caring. Probably someone who I can actually go to when I'm introuble. To tell the truth, Haku wasn't all I was thinking about. After all that working under Yubaba, I became not so use to the human world. Even if it has been two weeks since the time I've returned. I wonder what Haku is doing.. I dazed off into space again not realizing lunch is almost over.

"C'mon, let's pack up" Meme knew I was daydreaming again so she snapped me out of it before I totally lose track of the surroundings.

"Oh, sure." Although I barely ate my lunch.

"Ogino-san please read the next paragraph."

I was daydreaming like any other time so I didn't hear the teacher.

"Ogino-san? Ogino-san?"

"Chihiro.." Meme sat next to me, that's how we became friends in the first place.

"Chihiro.." whispering as quietly as possible.

"Ogino-san!" the teacher yelled.

"Huh?!" By then, everyone was starring at me and giggling.

"You should pay more attention in class young lady! I've called your name several times already and you still need Mitsuki-san to call you? Please read the next paragraph!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." I scanned through the page trying to remember where I was supposed to read.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I do not know where I am supposed to start from." I dropped my head feeling extremely embarrassed.

Of course, another sigh came out. "The third paragraph."

There is a picture of a light blue dragon and a little girl with brownish hair wearing blue beside the third paragraph. The dragon didn't look like Haku, but that dragon reminded me of him. I smiled at the picture feeling relieved for no reason and started reading.

"The dragon whooshed past the frighten little girl's head. She was afraid because of everything she was seeing. Her parents disappeared ever since she entered the magical world. They only wanted a picnic. The dragon took a landing in front of the little girl and suddenly transformed into a human! He asked the little girl if she was lost but she refused to say anything. The dragon human took her by his hands and gave her a hug trying to calm her down."

This story reminded me of when I first entered the spirited world. I was afraid like her, but with the help of Haku I came back here, the human world.

"It's okay now little girl, I'm sure he will take good care of you" whispering to the picture beside the third paragraph.

Meme giggled hearing Chihiro speak to the picture. "I'm sure it is."

And class ended with that but right before I was about to leave the class room, the teacher called my name.

"Ogino-san, may I have a word with you please?"

"Ye-yes." Knowing what it was about.

"Are you having any trouble in school?"

"No Haru-sensei."

"Are you sure? If you're being bullied please tell me or any of the adults around, or even with school work!"

"Yes Haru-sensei."

She smiled at me and said "It's okay to let your imagination or thoughts run once in awhile but not always in class okay?"

Haru-sensei is always so nice so I liked her. She is one of my favourite teachers around this school.

"Yes sensei."

Ever since that day with the third paragraph, Chihiro thought more and more about Haku and the spirited world although that wasn't really the thing she is suppose to be doing not in class anyways. Everyday was the same and with that happening, four months passed. It was the end of term two and the start of a two weeks break.

"So what are you going to do during your break? Chihiro."

"Probably visiting the gate again." She muttered to herself.

"What's that?"

"Ah, nothing"

"Would you to meet up sometimes?" She smiled like her usual smile.

"Oh, sure!" At least I know I won't be sitting at home having nothing to do during the two weeks now.

"Okay! I'll see you then."

"Okay, see you then."

Before heading home, Chihiro visited the tunnel to the spirited world. She didn't go in it though since it wasn't the safest thing to do. When she was about to leave, the tunnel started to glow and a voice came from it.

_"Chihiro, please wait for me just a little longer."_

That voice, it sounded so familiar and realizing who it was Chihiro spoke back.

"I will wait! I will wait _Haku_!"

But before she knew it, the voice was gone and so was the light. It was like a miracle to hear him. Chihiro closed her eyes as tears of joy began to run down her cheeks...and left for home.

"Haku, I will wait for you." Whispering to herself.

"I'm home." wiping the tears away before her mother thinks she got bullied at school.

"Welcome home Chihiro. Dinner's almost ready, go get ready."

"Okay."

In the bath, Chihiro wondered if it was imagination hearing Haku's voice. She thought how it was exactly like fate, the day when her dad drove that path and went through the tunnel and into the spirited world and today when she went to the entrance she heard his voice. Also remembering when she was little she also fell into the Kohaku river once trying to reach for her shoe and met Haku. She sunk her head down the water and created some bubbles and got out. At the dinner table..

"Your break starts tomorrow Chihiro."

"Yeah."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Hang out with Meme."

"I see! You should invite her over for dinner sometimes!"

"Okay."

"I never hear you talk much about school, are you having any trouble?"

Sighing with all the questions he's been asking her. "No dad."

"That's good."

"mmph. Thanks for dinner."

Chihiro headed back to her room and dozed off.

"_Will we meet again sometime?"_

"_Sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now go, don't look back."_

"Ha...ku.." She muffled while dreaming back at her promise with Haku. The sweet girl dreamed of all the times they had together wondering when they will meet again.

**Did you like the first chapter? Please leave a review! I will work on the next chapter. Thank you readers!**

Small notes: Meme is a character I created, and Mitsuki-san is also her, her last name. Haru-sensei is also another character I made up. I will try not to make too many new characters so you readers won't be confused.

Yes, she will meet Haku sometime soon. There will be lots of romance and twists so please look forward to it!


	2. Chihiro's Spring Break with Meme

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Spirited Away, but please enjoy anyways and remember to leave a review!**

**Chapter 2 : Chihiro's Spring break with Meme**

Chihiro's parents were off at work so she was home alone, still sleeping. The room suddenly filled with the sound of ringing from the phone.

"mmmmph, who would call this early in the morning?" It is about 10:45a.m.

"Hello?" Chihiro muffled still sounding sleepy.

"Hello Chihiro! I hear you were still sleeping."

"Ah! Meme!" Feeling embarrassed.

"Sleeping off already hm?"

"Ye-yeah.."

"Are you doing anything today?" Meme giggled at her friend.

"N-no why?" Chihiro trying to pull herself together.

"Want to hang out? I heard there's an amusement park that's opened yesterday! I was about to ask you yesterday after I finding out about it from the other students but when I called your house your mom answered and said you were still not home yet." Meme sounding suddenly disappointed.

"Yesterday..." Chihiro was trying to remember what happened yesterday, and a flashback came but she was unsure if that was a dream or not. She was worn out after the talk with Haru-sensei and had reality and her spirited life mixed up.

Realizing she almost dazed off again " Ah! Yea, I'll go. Sorry about yesterday. Mom didn't tell me anything about you calling yesterday." Chihiro felt guilty, Meme is a really good friend. If she knew that she called yesterday she would have returned a call before she dozed off.

"It's fine. Let's meet up at 2 o'clock at the bread shop near school."

"Sure thing!"

The bread shop was where they always meet when they went out. Chihiro got dressed in less than fifteen minutes and took some money from her piggy bank with the allowance she's saved up. She realized the letter on her table, the one she wrote a few days after she came back from the spirited world. It was a letter for Haku but there was no contact between them so she did not really know what to do with it.

"I get a feeling something will happen to the letter if I just leave it here, I'll take it with me today" She said with a bored face.

Along with her other things she placed the letter in her bag.

"What would I be doing for the rest of my time now...?" There is still about two hours and fourty minutes left.

"Maybe I should go for a _walk_..." By her _walk_ she meant to go visit the tunnel. Of course, hoping yesterday wasn't a dream.

"This route is so troublesome" She sighed, but after awhile she arrived at the entrance.

"Haku..?" She called into the tunnel. There was a long silence before she started talking again.

"Ha... What am I doing? Of course it was a dream. There's no way Haku would remember a stupid girl like me." Tears rolled down Chihiro's eyes. She couldn't tell between the human world and the spirited world anymore. The times she had in the spirited world were a blurry vision. The only things she remembered were Haku. He was the only person she would think about.

"What do I do if it was all a dream? Even if it wasn't a dream, will I really see you again? I know I don't belong in the spirited world so I have to stay here but I want to see Haku again.. What do I do? What do I do..? What do I do...? Haku..." Chihiro broke down and couldn't stop crying, not until she noticed her bag, it started to glow. No, it wasn't the bag. It was her letter. It floated out her bag and into the tunnel. She watched as it does. Wiping her tears and smiled.

"It's okay.. it's going to be alright." and left the tunnel entrance. Chihiro checked her watch, with about an hour left she made her way back. It was about time when she met up with Meme after making her way out of the forest. She went to the bread shop and waited there.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Meme trying to catch a breath. She was fifteen minutes late.

"No, it's okay. I'll forgive you." Chihiro smiled.

"..Whoa" In surprise of Chihiro's full hearted smile.

"Hmm?"

"No-nothing. I was just surprised for a second."

"About what?" confused as always.

"Never mind. Let's get going."

Chihiro and Meme took the subway to the amusement park; it was a ten minute ride before they arrive. They decided to ride water rides before they ride the dry ones since it would get a bit chilly to be riding the water rides during the evening, it was still spring after all.

They settled down for lunch after the water rides.

"Ahhh, I'm starving!" Chihiro said looking dizzy from all the rides.

"Same here!"

"Let's go to that sushi shop!" Chihiro dashed off.

"Wa-wait Chihiro! Don't run so fast! It's really crowded today!"

"Hurry, hurry Meme!" Chihiro turned around without realized someone was in front her.

"Watch out Chihi-" Before Meme got a chance to warn her friend, Chihiro bumped into the person in front her.

"Ouuu, I'm sorry." Slowly looking up at the person she bumped into.

It is a _boy_. He had the same eyes as Haku, gentle.

"It's alright Chihiro." The boy smiled at her and stood up. He offered Chihiro a hand and lifted her up.

"Th-thank you. How do you know my name?" talking like a shy little girl she once were.

"Chihiro!" Meme called to Chihiro running towards her.

Hearing Meme's voice she turned around before she heard her answer from the boy

"Meme!" waving so she could see Chihiro more clearly.

It didn't take long for her to catch up to Chihiro.

"Are you hurt? No, I'm alright thanks to this gu-" By the time she turn around he was gone.

"Hmmm, I guess he didn't hear me.. Oh well, maybe he knew my name because it was the name tag on my bag. Let's go have lunch now!"

Meme was confused with the things her friend has been mumbling to herself but seeing that she is alright she was relieved. After they had lunch, and continued on the rides they took the subway back and went home.

"I'll see you next time, Chihiro."

"Actually, would you like to come over for dinner Meme?"

"N-no it's alright. I have promised my dad and my sister to go out for dinner with them tonight." Meme's mother passed away when she was only two so her family was really important to her.

"Oh, okay." Chihiro smiled

"But it's good to see you like this Chihiro. You enjoyed yourself today didn't you?"

"Yea, it was really fun. Thanks Meme."

"It was nothing."

They said goodbye to each other and headed their own ways. Instead of heading home, Chihiro ending up by the tunnel entrance again. She did not realize it herself.

"Hu-huh? How did I end up here again? Oh well, I'll visit Haku for a bit." Meaning the entrance. Chihiro sat down beside the entrance and started talking.

"I'm back from the amusement park Haku. It was really fun today all thanks to Meme and you, because you took the letter from my bag today. You received it right?" Although Chihiro was smiling, she suddenly stopped.

"I wonder when I can see you Haku.. How long is _a bit longer _anyways.. I really miss you. Please, see me soon. I wonder if I would be crying right now if it wasn't for what happened this morning. Ah.. ahah.. I'm such an idiot aren't I? Well, I should get going, it's getting dark soon. I wouldn't want to get out of here when it's totally dark. Bye Haku!"

"_Have a safe trip home Chihiro."_

Chihiro turned around and smiled at the tunnel before she left and now she was sure all of it was not a dream.

"I'm home!"

"Did you enjoy the amusement park, Chihiro?" Chihiro left a note on the kitchen table telling her parents so they wouldn't worry when they got back from work.

"Yeah. It was fun, especially with Meme."

"That's great, why didn't you invite her over for dinner?"

"I did, she promised her dad and sis to dinner with them so next time was her answer."

"Oh. Well be sure to warn me before she comes over. I will make something special."

"Okay mom."

"Well get ready for dinner Hun."

"Sure thing mom."

As usual, she took a bath and put on her pajamas.

"What a tiring day." As she walk down the stairs.

"Just in time Chihiro, dinner's ready."

"Oh."

Dinner was pretty quiet so Chihiro ate fast. She was in a rush. Right after she finished, she dashed back into her room and took out a pen and paper.

"Dear Haku..." She is writing a letter to Haku.

"Yesterday, my letter flew into the tunnel and to you right? _So_, knowing that, I'm writing another one!" she used all her heart and feelings and wrote the letter but she did not mention about her confusions she's been having. With the letter written, of course she hoped that it could be sent to him again. She went right to sleep after she finished writing hoping for a good day tomorrow.

The next day, the sound of the phone rung. This time, Chihiro was up earlier than yesterday. A lot earlier.

"Ogino's residence!" She sounded happy and cheerful.

"Chihiro? Is that you?" It was Meme.

"Yea! What's up Meme?"

"Wow! You sound a lot more cheerful than yesterday, did something happen? Did the love of your life fall from the sky?" teasing Chihiro again.

"I wish he did." she muffled to herself.

"He did!" thinking she heard a yes.

"O-of course not!"

"Aha, that's what I thought. Are you busy today?"

"Ah, nope. Do you have something planned again?"

"Yeah! Let's go to the zoo. I heard they have new baby pandas."

"That's great! How about we meet up in thirty minutes?"

"Sure thing. The usual spot?"

"The usual spot!" The two best friends happily hung up on each other and got ready. Chihiro already visited the tunnel entrance way before Meme called. She wanted to send off the letter she wrote last night for Haku to read as fast as possible. So she left early in the morning.

Thirty minutes passed quite fast for the two best friends, they were so excited to see each other both feeling like something good will happen. Meme; with Chihiro so happy, Chihiro; with her letter sent to Haku.

"Chihiro, over here!"

"You came earlier than I did today Meme."

"Well for being late yesterday I felt bad!"

"When did you come?"

"Fifteen minutes after we hung up!"

"Why so early?"

"I was late for fifteen minutes yesterday wasn't I?" Meme put on a bored look on her face, making the answer seem obvious.

"Well you didn't really have to..."

"I wanted to. So shall we get going?"

"Of course, I don't want to miss out on the pandas!"

"Let's go!"

They took another subway. The zoo was further away and took twenty five minutes before they arrived.

There was an extremely long line for buying tickets. The girls weren't satisfied but they thought it was worth waiting for. They have each other and they could talk in line. With that happening of course the wait felt shorter than it looked.

"Two tickets please."

"Will they be paid separately?"

"Yes please."

"That would be ¥240 from each."

"Here you go."

"Thank you, please enjoy the zoo."

They saw many animals such as lions, foxes, types of birds, seals, monkeys, sloths, bats, and of course, pandas and baby pandas.

"Awwww! They are so cute."

"They're so tiny!" Both squealed as if it were the first time to see baby pandas.

After their tour around the zoo, it has gotten late and made their way back. By then, it was dark.

"Would you like to come over for dinner today Meme?"

"Sure, but I'd have to give dad a call when I get there."

"Just remind me."

"Let's go before some pedophile, pedophiles us!"

"Haha, sure." Both were laughing and giggling on their way and without noticing, they both bumped into someone. They were both so afraid. They couldn't see the person's face clearly but his voice sounded like he is the same age as them. Chihiro was the first to take a peek and saw the same boy she bumped into at the amusement park. The boy with the eyes of Haku. He was holding a piece of paper on his hand. It seemed like he was reading it before they bumped into him.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Meme apologized like she would always do.

"No, I am for not watching out." The boy smiled like the last time.

"Aren't you the one from amusement park?" Chihiro couldn't help but ask.

"It's you! Chihiro!" He suddenly seemed in shock like he's said something wrong.

"How do you know my name?" She took the chance to ask before he goes off again.

"Uh-uhm." before he answered, he blushed and ran.

"Ahhh, ex-excuse me!"

The boy suddenly turned around and said "You don't have to worry about that, but my name is Ryuu, Ryuu Kawa! I'll see you again next time Chihiro!" and he continued running until he was out of sight.

"Wh-what was that?"

"I see you've got a stalker Chihiro." Meme teasing her.

"I-I don't even know him though. I bumped into him yesterday when I was running to the sushi store. Hmmm I wonder how he knew my name, but I did have my name on my bag.. he should of just said so then... so... I don't get it." Both of them stood there trying to figure out how he knew her name.

"We shouldn't just stand here, if we continue any longer we're both going to get in trouble!"

"Ah, right! I forgot! Let's hurry!"

Leaving it at that, both of them ran back to Chihiro's house."

"I'm home mom."

"Welcome home dear."

"I brought Meme over for dinner today."

"You didn't tell me! I would have cooked more!"

"That's alright"

"Ahh." Chihiro's mom felt disappointed.

"May I please use your phone?"

"Oh, I'll go get it."

"Okay."

"Would you like to stay over tonight?"

"But I would be bothersome."

"It's alright, Chihiro is the only child. She would be glad, she wouldn't mind."

"Oh alright, I'll confirm it with my dad." The usual Meme, polite and many adults adore her.

"Mmmmm, that hit the spot" Meme dropping herself onto Chihiro's bed.

"Aha, yeah. My parents sure ask a lot of question." Chihiro said putting an annoyed face on.

"Nope, it's alright. My dad never asks anything. It's great to have an energetic family!" Meme sighed remembering her mom.

"I'll go take a bath first Chihiro, do you mind?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks! Ummm, could I borrow a pair of pyjamas?"

"Oh, okay." Chihiro ran off to get Meme a pair of pyjamas. While Meme looked around Chihiro's room and spotted a drawing in a picture frame on her desk. Chihiro was always good at drawing. It was a picture of a blue dragon with weird looking creatures in the back and a girl that looked like Chihiro. The dragon was really faint behind a boy with greenish eyes and he was in a white kimono. Obviously, she wondered who that was. When she got up to get a closer look, she heard Chihiro coming back.

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, thanks for the pajamas!" Meme left and went to shower knowing it wouldn't be the best to go roaming around other people's room looking at their things.

"While she's at that, I'll write a letter to Haku, I probably won't have anytime tonight." She blushed and giggled to herself just thinking about him reading her letters.

"Dear Haku,

I'm sure you received my letters from earlier. I hope I get a reply from you! Even if I don't it's alright, because I know you will keep our promise. When I see you again, I have something very important to tell you so please look forward to it!" Chihiro continued writing her letter with joy but before she knew it, Meme was finished showering. She hid the letter inside her pillow so Meme wouldn't see it when Chihiro show her things around her room. She suddenly spotted the drawing she drew herself and smiled at it.

"I wonder if Meme saw this when I was getting pajamas for her." I should tell her sometime soon, she's a great friend. If I get a chance, maybe I could tell her about Haku tonight. I can't wait, and again she blushed and giggled by herself knowing that there won't be anymore secrets between them.

"Ahh, that was nice." It's your turn now Chihiro."

"Okay!" Chihiro couldn't wait; she is really looking forward to the chat their going to have.

They both settled down, Chihiro decided to sleep with Meme on the floor. They both spoke about their past, the people they knew and of course, relationships.

"Do you have anyone you like Chihiro?"

This was her chance to bring up about Haku. "Ye-yea."

"Really? Who?"

"uh-uhm... well.." It was harder than she thought it would be.

"It's alright." Meme smiles.

"N-no, it's not like I don't want to tell you. Well.. I like a guy, his name is Haku, Kohaku."

"Cool! Do you know who he likes?"

"N-no. I don't really know how he feels about me.." Chihiro dropped her head feeling disappointed.

"Does he go to our school?"

"N-no.."

"That's too bad! So it's going to be a long distance relationship!"

"Wha-no! We're not dating.. and besides, I'm only 10."

"But age does not matter when it comes to love."

"Me-Meme, The times when I'm in a daze...?"

"Ohhhhhh... so you were thinking about him."

"No, well yes, but would you believe me if I said I met him in a spirited world?"

"Sp-spirited world? Chihiro? Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Mmmmmm, maybe it isn't the best thing to talk about."

"Chihiro, it's not that I don't believe you, but it's kind of hard to."

"Yea, I guess so without any proo-wait!" Chihiro ran over to the picture she drew and showed it to Meme.

"I know it's only a drawing but there wasn't really a thing called a camera in the spirited world. Look, this is Haku. He transforms into a dragon. He's the coolest river spirited ever!" Chihiro spent ten minutes talking about him.

"This is Lin, she's a good friend of mine and my partner when we had to scrub the baths in the bathhouse. This is Yubaba, she is a mean witch! I had to work under her to stay in the bathhouse so I could save my parents. She took my name away and I ended up nearly forgetting my name. She called me _Sen._ she has a twin sister called Zeniba. I call her granny, she's really nice. Yubaba and Zeniba don't get along with each other." Chihiro got up and looked for the hair band Zeniba gave Chihiro.

"Zeniba gave me this. This giant baby is Bou, he is spoiled.. when we first met, he wanted to break my arm if I did not play with him! It was scary! Kamaji is spider like, his arms can stretch long! He was the one who helped me talk to Lin so she guided me to Yubaba. The black puff balls are Kamaji's workers. They may be small but they have lots of strength! This is no face. He takes on other people's personalities and made a HUGE mess in the bathhouse!" Chihiro told Meme about the time when Haku was being chased by paper birds because he worked under Yubaba,

"Paper birds were chasing after him. He was bleeding so much, it was really scary. Yubaba got angry because he was getting blood over her carpet." Chihiro suddenly put on a sad face.

"If Haku really fell into the bottom of that hole... I wonder if I would ever see him again.. Although there isn't a big chance I would see him right now anyways.

"You look really happy when you're talking about the spirited world. You have good friends and family-like people there." Meme smiled gently, also meaning she believes her.

"Ah-ahh, You're a good friend too Meme!" Chihiro said hoping her friend wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Hehe, I know!" She giggled.

For a moment, there was silence but Meme broke it and said.

"Do you want to go back there?"

"Hu-huh? We-well, I do but I like the way it is right now. I have you Meme!" Chihiro smiled bright. Meme felt a warm light from Chihiro, like when she used to be with her mother.

"Let's spend the whole spring break together Chihiro!"

"Alright!"

The whole spring break, the two bestfriends spends their time together going around to places like the park, to see a concert or a festival. Whenever Chihiro came home, she would always write a letter to Haku to send off and visit the tunnel entrance every morning. With it at that, spring break ended right away.

"Chihiro, you better hurry up! You don't want to be late on your first day back do you?"

"I'm almost done mom!" Chihiro place the letter to Haku into her bag and left for school. On her way, she saw Meme and walks the rest of the way with her chatting away. Ever since that night Chihiro told her about everything, other than being closer friends, they never mentioned it again.

"Everyone, please take your seats. I have an announcement to make." Everyone took their seats waiting for the announcement.

"I know it's a bit late in the year but we will be having a new student join our class this last term." As she finished her announcement everyone was wondering who it was and some were shocked.

"Please come in Kawa-san." Haru-sensei wrote his name on the black board. _Ryuu Kawa_.

"Ryuu.. Kawa.. Ryuu.. Kawa.. Ryuu.. Kawa.. Where have I heard of it before?"

"Chihiro, Chihiro.." Meme whispered to Chihiro.

The moment she remembered him, he walked into the room.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Ryuu Kawa. Please take care of me from now on."

All the girls in class were gazing at him. All was wowed by how deep his voice is. Both gender in Chihiro's class started talking about him.

"_His eyes are so cool!"_

"_He sounds so manly!"_

"_Eeeeek, we're so lucky!"_

"_I wonder if he's good at sports."_

"_Did anyone give him a tour around the school yet? If not I want to do it"_

"_He looks like an upper class to me."_

"_Real idol."_

The class was in whaos and wows. Chihiro really took no interest in him because of Haku; the one thing she noticed was his aura. His and Haku's were the same. The eyes were also the same; it seemed like the exact same person. She was lost in her thoughts again when,

_"Chihiro, please wait for me just a little longer." _Those words she heard back at the tunnel came to her head.

_"He doesn't look the same but maybe he could change his appearance,they do have the same aura." _she whispered to herself.

_"What are you talking about Chihiro?" _Her friend asked

_"H-he looks like Haku."_

Meme was in shock too hear that.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course! It's Haku I'm talking about.."_

"Please sit on the empty seat by the window next to Chihiro, Kawa-san" Haru-sensei suddenly announcing.

"Ha-haa?" The whole class looked at Chihiro.

_"What the heck, he sits at the window seat and beside Chihiro?"_

_"Let's hope he doesn't start to become like her."_

_"Aha, Chihiro is nice, but she daydreams a bit too much sometimes which makes her look stupid." _

_"I agree."_

The class made a big fuss about it but Ryuu did not say anything and went to his seat. Before he sat down, he made his greetings to Chihiro.

_"It's nice to see that the things you said were true." _He whispered to Chihiro. "Please take care of me from now on, Chihiro-chan." He said in a louder and calm voice, and smiled

"Ha-haku.."_ she said._

**Did you like the second chapter? Please leave a review. I will work on the next chapter. Thank you readers**

Small notes : That's it for chapter 2! This chapter is long! I was thinking I should of made it something like "Chihiro's Spring Break with Meme part 1 and Chihiro's Spring Break with Meme part 2, but never mind!"

Ryuu Kawa is another character I made up. You will find out more about who he is in the next chapter_. Thank you for reading!_


	3. The Transfer Student

**I do _NOT_ own Spirited Away, but please enjoy Chapter 3. **

**Waring : This chapter contains lots of drama. **

**Chapter 3 : The transfer student**

"Haku?"

"You're Haku aren't you? Haku!"

"Ch-Chihiro-chan, I think you've mistaken me for _him_."

"Hu-huh? Tha-that's a lie!"

"Chihiro, calm yourself down."

"A-ah!" Chihiro ran out of the classroom and sobbed.

"O-Ogino-san!"

"...Haru-sensei, please let me go after her." Ryuu bowed and left the classroom before Haru-sensei gave him an answer.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_That's Chihiro alright."_

"_There's no way she would know someone as cool as Ryuu what's gotten into her?"_

"_I already thought she was weird to start off with."_

"_Maybe we shouldn't talk to her anymore."_

"_This is stupid."_

Meme stood up and slammed her table.

"Are you guys looking for a fight? There is nothing wrong with mistaking someone as someone you once knew that's dear to you! Ignore her all you want, people like you will never understand the loss of someone dear! I pity those who don't. If one day it happens to you, don't you dare get near Chihiro. Sensei please start the lesson, I'm sure both of them will be fine." The whole class quiet down and started their lesson.

"Chi-Chihiro!" Ryuu caught up with her after a little while.

"K-Kawa-kun, I'm sorry. I ran out of the class room without thinking, and you came after me."

"It's fine but are you alright?"

"Ye-yea..."

"Let's go back to the class room, everyone must be worried. Especially your best friend."

"...Alright.. Kawa-kun."

"You can call me Ryuu."

On their way back, Ryuu questioned Chihiro a bit about herself and Haku.

"Who's Haku?"

"...Someone dear to me."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad you saw that in me."

"It's-It's just the same aura I'm getting from you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"To tell the truth, I really like him, I haven't realize it myself until a few days ago.."

"Ah, I see. What happened to him?"

"...I can't say. I know you won't believe me."

"I believe whatever you say Chihiro." Ryuu smiled almost exactly like Haku.

In shock of his smile, Chihiro spat out the words she was suppose to say. "...He's not human."

"No-not human?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Chihiro muttered to herself.

"I meant to ask why he isn't a human."

"Be-because he's a spirit."

"A spirit?"

"Yes. He was the one that saved me when I went to the spirited world. Every time when I'm with him, he always makes me feel the safest. Maybe it is because of the incident that happened when I was a kid, but no matter what it is, I just want him to know how I feel about him."

"Don't you have any contact with him? Like sending a letter?"

Chihiro shook her head, "That's not it. I want to say it to him in person so I could deliver my true feelings all at once. He's in the spirited world right now but I believe I will see him soon." As Chihiro continued talking about Haku, she looked so happy. All her daydreams about him are all pouring out that she nearly forgot she wasn't talking to her best friend.

"I-I'm sorry! I talk too much!" She realized Ryuu was starring at her with a grin on his face. He seems really relaxed when she was talking about Haku.

"It's alright. It's nice that you're comfortable around me."

Chihiro blushed, she thought she saw Haku in him for real this time but ignored it. They both got back to the class room by then.

"Welcome back Ogino-san."

"I'm sorry for making such a big fuss everyone. Please forgive me." She bowed to her class as an apology and went back to her seat followed behind by Ryuu. As soon as Ryuu took his seat, he fainted. The attention of the class turned to him and everyone once again started to murmur.

"Ka-Kawa-kun? ...Kawa-kun? I'll take him to the nurse's office!"

"O-Ogino-san, I don't think you can do that alone."

"I'll go with her." Meme suggested.

"O-ok. Please be careful."

"Yes Sensei."

The whole class was dead silent. They had been shocked from what just happened and could not say anything. As Chihiro and Meme helped Ryuu to the nurse's office, they started to chat.

"He-hey Chihiro, Did Ryuu say anything to you?"

"Ye-yeah. I told him a-about Haku.."

"You did?"

"Ye-yes."

"What did he say?"

"I guess he was surprised like you were when I first told you."

"Oh.." Meme had a sad face on for a moment but she shook it off.

"Mmmmm. Wh-what, Where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"We are on our way to the nurse's office."

"I'm fine now so you can put me down."

"Are you sure?" Chihiro looked worried.

"Yea. Thank you Chihiro-san."

"Ahem"

"Ah, you too. I didn't really quite catch your name."

"It's Meme! Meme!"

"So-Sorry. Thank you Meme-san."

"Hmph." As Meme and Chihiro both let go of Ryuu.

"I think I'll take the rest of the day off." Ryuu sighed out of a week's worth sigh.

"I'll go tell Haru-sensei, Chihiro you go with him just in case he collapse again." Meme winked at Chihiro

"O-okay." Meme ran off to the classroom to give the two a little more time to talk. Like usual with their conversation, it began silently until one of them started to speak.

"Hey Chihiro-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about today. I feel like I'm a burden to you and the class. I think I will _transfer _again."

"W-what? No! You're not a burden! That can't be. We just met!"

Ryuu smiled at the helpless girl who's soon going to cry.

"I'm sorry for yelling but we just became friends. It's your first day and you're already transferring, _again_?"

"Chihi-Ogino-san."

"Ah...I guess we're not exactly friends yet. I can't really convince you to stay can I?" She began to weep.

"You'll be fine."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to find a school that's suitable for me eventually."

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Chihiro gasped as she realized this was the exact same conversation that she had said with Haku.

"Ha..ku.."

Ryuu suddenly look shocked on her call. He turned away from her and didn't show her his expression.

"What are you talking about Ogino-san? Are you mistaking me for _him_ again?"

Coming back to reality, she gasped as of what she had done.

"I-I'm sorry Ryuu-kun, I didn't mean it. Our conversation just now reminded me of _him_.."

"Well that's for sure." Ryuu said with a cold tone.

"I'm really sorry Ryuu! I really didn't mean it."

With another sigh, he looked at Chihiro. "It's fine Ogino-san."

"...You're lying Ryuu-kun! It's not fine!"

"N-no, it's fine."

"Call me Chihiro!"

"A-ah, I thought that it wasn't appropriate for me to call you Chihiro since we just met."

"Then why did you tell me to call you by your first name? _Ryuu-kun_"

"Chi-"

"No! I don't want excuses. Are you telling me that I can't call you Ryuu because we just met? Then why did you tell me to call you Ryuu in the first place? Why? Are you telling me I should have just called you Kawa-kun? Fine I will! I hate you, I hate you Haku Kawa!" Chihiro gasped so loud she nearly choked and ran off to somewhere once again.

"I don't think she can hold it together if I stayed here. Transferring was the only idea I had in mind, I guess I should of thought of her feelings first. All she's been talking about is _him; _can't she look at who I am for a change? If she sees me as me, then she will figure everything out. That idiot, I really don't think I should have said anything though. I'm sorry for lying to you Chihiro." Ryuu started to run after her.

"In one day, all this happened because of my stupidity. Ryuu's right, we just met and I'm treating him like I knew him forever. I continuously call him Haku. I could never face him after an outburst like that. I'm such an idiot." Chihiro is hiding in the school park. She was hiding in a hole that was built as part of the park. She sobbed away and remembered the times when she was together with Haku.

"What has gotten into me? Maybe I should have never left the spirit world."

The wind blew and a voice came from above the hole.

"You don't belong in the spirit world Chihiro, that's why I told you to leave."

"Wh-wha.. Ha-Haku? No, it must be my imagination. Oh great! I'm going crazy! Just when I thought I calmed down." Chihiro looked outside the hole and saw him. It really is him, the person she's been waiting for. _Haku_. Chihiro couldn't believe it.

"It's really me Chihiro. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Haku!" She struggled out of the hole and ran into his arms.

"Haku! Haku! Haku! It's really you! Haku! Haku! Haku!"

"Of course it is. Like the promise we made right?"

"...Yes" He reminded her of Ryuu.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my fri- new classmate."

"Why don't you apologize?"

"I WANT TO! I REALLY WANT TO! BUT HE THINKS HE'S A BURDEN!" She yelled.

"Then go apologize to him, tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I will!" Chihiro started to run and looked back.

"Aren't you coming Haku?"

"I can't, I have to go back to the spirit world."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I came here because I felt that you were in need of me."

"...So you're not staying?"

"I can't. I'm sorry Chihiro but you will have to wait just a bit more. Just until I finish dealing with Yubaba."

"...Alright." Chihiro tried to smile as much as she could so she could support him with all she's got. After all, he made a trip all the way here just to help her out.

"Goodbye Chihiro." He smiled gently before he disappeared into thin air.

"Hurry back Haku." Tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"I've got no time for crying! I have to apologize to Ryuu!"

Not long afterwards Chihiro found Ryuu by a bench nearby.

"Chi-Chihiro-san!"

"I'm sorry for earlier! Please forgive me!" They both said.

"No, it's my fault. I am always running away. Chihiro, Help me over come it. I want to know you better." He gave a smile that lighted her heart.

"I want to know you better too Ryuu! You shouldn't be taking all the blame on yourself; it was me who gave an outburst."

"But I should have watched my wording."

"But I-" They both starred at each other for a moment and started to laugh at everything they are saying.

"Are you taking the rest of your day off in school?"

"I think I'll continue. It's only my first day after all."

"I think Meme is worried about us. We should get back."

"Yeah."

"_Thank you for listening to me Chihiro, As long as you're close to Ryuu, Ryuu Kawa you're close to me. Know more about him and truly figure out who he is."_

**Did you like the third chapter? Please leave a review! I will work on the next chapter. Thank you readers!**

Small note: This chapter was filled with drama, no? I kind of thought of how Chihiro would act in situations like those. The way she cried a lot in the beginning of the movie. It seems like it's coming back to her again. She has Hakuphobia, it kind of annoys me while I'm writing it but thinking of all the readers I guess it's worth exaggerating. There's a little hint in the last part where the italic font came up. I'm pretty sure you all know who it is, but guess what their relationship is to each other! Leave a review. Thank you for reading!

_Reader's note: _I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I was packing my things for the new house and have been extremely busy although it is summer! The next chapter will be uploaded a lot quicker than this one please look forward to it!


	4. Haku's Deal

**I do NOT own Spirited Away but please enjoy chapter 4.**

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING: This is chapter is revolved around Haku. NOT Chihiro. Haku will be the main for this chapter, if you're those people like me who can tell what's going to happen in the story and who Ryuu is then congrats. The ones who doesn't know will just have to continue to wait. **

**Chapter 4 : Haku's Deal**

Haku slept peacefully like all the other mornings until his alarm clock filled the room with rings. He woke up calmly and sighed. Today is Saturday, a day where he works in the bathhouse or visit his river.

"Wonder what Chihiro is doing today." He blushed and shook his head.

"I can't be thinking of her on days at the bathhouse. It doesn't help me concentrate on my work at all! I'm anxious to receive her letters though." He suddenly blushed again and hit his head against the wall.

"What's with the ruckus Haku?" Kamaji popping his head into Haku's room.

"N-nothing." Haku walked pass Kamaji and into the bathroom.

"Must be thinking of Chihiro again, young love. How cute." he muttered to himself.

"I should go visit Yubaba first and then to my river. I'm also running out of time." Haku planned out his schedule and left for Yubaba's.

"I see you came back today to beg me to stay in the human world again." Yubaba snarled

"Don't worry, I can do it with my own will if I wanted. I just need that contract of mine."

"Why don't you just forget about that stupid little human girl? She never loved you! She's just a lousy little brat who only causes trouble! You should give up on her and continue working under me. I'll let you visit your river as much as you want!"

"I could never forget about Chihiro, as long as I can see her it's fine whether I survive in the human world or not." Haku grinned

"She's only a lousy stupid girl who would only cause trouble!" Yubaba yelled.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Chihiro or you'll never get the end of it." Haku glared at her and left out the window.

Yubaba was shocked at Haku's anger since that was the first time he spoke to her that way. How much Haku cherishes Chihiro is questionable. He would even give up his own life for her. She _is_ the one who got his name back for him. Yubaba could pretty much guess where Haku was heading way before he left.

"It took awhile to find my river but thanks to Chihiro it was a lot easier." He nearly lost control over his flying noticing he's thinking about her again.

"I'm not even sure if she likes me!" Haku arrived at his river and sat by the side. There wasn't much of the river left but he would still go to it once in awhile.

"That damn Yubaba, I'm really starting to worry, will she actually break the contract? She may keep her deals and promises but she always has something up her sleeve at the last minute."

Haku stood up feeling furious and worried. As he started walking back and forth over and over again he came up with random theories such as Yubaba killing Chihiro before she finds out, or she changes her into coal.

"_Haku! You're alive, thank goodness!" _Chihiro's smile slowly faded into his head, Haku fell into his own river.

"Ahhh-choo! Spirits don't get sick do they?" He paused for a moment and thought about recently. "I'm always in the human world lately, am I becoming like one of them? That's not really possible though. My powers are slowly coming back to me since I found the river. If I actually get sick it would all be when I'm in the human world... Chihiro must feel terrible when she gets sick! She probably knows how to take care of herself by now. Would she take care of me if I told her I was sick?" He started talking to himself and continued on.

"I better get out of the water before I really become sick, as much as I want Chihiro to be by my side I don't want to be a burden. I have to stop thinking about her. She's precious to me, but she may have different feelings for me then I have for her. Then again she told how she Ryuu her fellings for me when she met Ryuu. She's like that towards everyone. She doesn't like me, what am I so happy about. Every letter she sends has nothing about her true feelings. I'm living in my own fantasy!" Haku flew back to the bath house.

"Master Haku! You're back, Yubaba wants to see you."

"Alright." Putting on a cold tone, the Master Haku the staff knows of. Haku takes the elevator upstairs and finds Yubaba nearby the big bath.

"You called for me?"

"Ahh, there you are dragon. I want you to get Lin back from the human world along with your little human friend. I just heard news that one of the richest spirit is visiting for a bath. I hate to admit it but Sen is one of my best workers, she creates trouble _but_ she takes care of them too."

"You have to be joking; I'm not bringing her back here. Not in a million years to put her under that contract of yours again!"

"Ohhh? So what if it was only for that day?"

"As if!"

"You do want to see her again don't you? You want her to be by your side don't you?"

"...that's none of your business."

"How about this? I don't put her under my contract but she has to work here for that day and I'll let you contact her. You can write letters to that lousy human as much as you want. She can stay in the bathhouse for that very night too, she can spend the night at your place. How about it dragon?"

"Sp-spend the night at my place? Don't be ridiculous!"

"She gets the rest of the day off after the spirit. You can keep watch of her actions when she's here in the bathhouse."

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"Up to something?" Yubaba said in surprise.

"Ahahaha! Haku, Haku, Haku, That's what you've been worried about the whole time? About your little human's safety? I said you could keep watch didn't I?"

"I won't do anything other than keeping our deal. I know you really want to accept this deal but you're just too afraid to." Yubaba grinned.

"How about a contract?" Haku grinned back at her.

"Cooooooontract?" Yubaba eye's grew larger and glared at Haku.

"Yea, Keep an oath that you would do what you say."

"Ahahaha! You silly dragon! That's going too far."

"I see. Then I'll see you whenever next time." Haku headed to the window.

"W-wait!"

"I don't have time. I've only got until summer."

"...Fine! But this has nothing to do with the real deal."

"Sure thing, I didn't mention anything about it either."

"Damn dragon." Yubaba muttered to herself while a piece of paper flew out of nowhere

"I'll write the deal this time."

"...Do wha'cha want." They made a deal and Haku was off to get Chihiro.

"I can't use Ryuu to talk to her, No. Not yet. I'll just go as Haku." On his way back he started to think about the possibilities of Chihiro finding out who Ryuu really is. If he continues to act the way he's suppose to, thanks to Yubaba. Whenever Ryuu gives too many hints as of who he really is. Yubaba's spell would snap on him right away.

"I don't have much time left, I have to let Chihiro know who Ryuu really is. How...?"

**Did you like the fourth chapter? Please leave a review! I will work on the next chapter. Thank you readers! **

Small notes: If you read this two or three times and add all the other hints up of who Ryuu is you probably would know. Kamaji, Lin and Haku are all in the human world. Kamaji lives with Haku, that's why Kamaji came up right after the part when Haku was hitting himself on the wall.

My apologies: I'm sorry for taking so long, Cardcaptor Sakura short of dragged me down. (The new oneshot I uploaded on my account.) You know how long it is if you have read it. School's starting soon; I will work hard so please wait for chapter 5!


	5. Lost of a Friend

**I do NOT own Spirited Away but please enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 : Lost of a Friend**

"Dear Haku..." Chihiro was sitting on her desk writing another letter to Haku.

"I don't get any letters from you but you _are_ reading them right? I wouldn't want that mean old wit- I can't possibly write that. What if Yubaba really was the one reading all the letters? No, but it can't be. Well it's not like she would come to the human world just to turn me into a pig. I wouldn't want that mean old witch reading the letters." Chihiro continued.

"It's been awhile now, are you well? There's this new transfer student at my school named Ryuu, Ryuu Kawa. He really looks like you. I get the same type of feeling when I'm around him too! I think you'll like each other if you met. I wish you could come and visit this time, thank you for last time though! I miss Kamaji and Lin! I won't write that much like usual. I'd like to tell you everything else in person! Sincerely, Chihiro."

It was Friday early in the morning. Chihiro wanted to write a letter to Haku since she didn't get to the night before.

"I'm going mom!"

"Have fun!" Chihiro's mom called from the kitchen.

"I have a great feeling about today!" Chihiro was on her way to the tunnel.

"I should hurry, it takes quite awhile to get there, and I don't want to be late for school." She ran as fast as she could and arrived.

"Haku, here's your letter for today." She reached out her hand with the letter on and it gently floated out of her hand.

"_Chihiro, thank you for sending a letter everyday. I'd like to see you! Please meet me back here after you're done with school today." _Came a voice in the tunnel. Chihiro's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"_You heard what I said. I'll see you then."_

"O-Okay!" She started running back out and her face was flushed red.

"_It's him! It's really him! What does he want to talk about with me? We're seeing each other again! What do I do what do I do?" _The questions filled her head as she goes nuts.

"...Hiroooo! Chihirooooo!"

"Ah! Meme! Guess what? The happiest thing happened today! Today when I went to the tunnel to send Haku's letter a vo-"

"Yo!" Ryuu broke their conversation.

"Good morning Ryuu-kun! How are you today?"

Ryuu and Chihiro started chatting together and completely forgot about Meme.

"We're changing seats today! Please come up front and pick a number."

"Whaaaat? That's unfair! Ryuu just came here and now we have to change seats already." Chihiro whined.

Everyone else took their numbers and it was Chihiro's turn. She ended up sitting far from Meme but two seats away from Ryuu.

Time slowly went by and the after school bell finally rang. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat knowing it was time to see Haku. Her heart pounded harshly knowing that her loved one is soon to be face to face with her. Right before she was about to leave, Meme rushed up to Chihiro.

"Chihiro! Are you going home already? I want to show you something over at my place. IT'S REAAAALLY SPEICAL!"

Chihiro frowned. "Sorry Meme, I can't go today, I have to go see Haku! I told you this morning didn't I?"

"Y-you didn't Chihiro, you seem like you didn't bother telling me after Ryuu interrupted. You were so happy the whole day that you were really absent minded. So what's been making you so happy Chihiro?"

"...Well... Ha-haku.." Chihiro looked down with a light flush of red on her face. She had a gentle smile that Meme's never seen before.

"I'm.. meeting Haku... He.. is coming to visit me today.."

"Meeting you? Isn't that a bit too odd?"

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"Out of all days today.. why? Are you sure he isn't up to something?"

"Wh-what are you saying Meme? Haku isn't a bad person!"

"Th-that's not what I meant! But I still think you should ask him why today out of all days."

"...Meme, you're just too tense. Haku isn't a bad person, he just wants to see me."

"...Think what you want, you know, you're really different when it comes to Haku. I like the other trait that you have better. The one that's understanding and supportive!" Chihiro raised her voice and tried not to start yelling.

"You used a bad choice of words Chihiro." Meme glared at Chihiro and left.

"Me-meme.. that's not what I meant..I-I'm so-sorry..." But meme already left before Chihiro had the chance to apologize.

"Well, I have to get going... I don't want Haku to wait any longer! I'm just going to apologize to her afterwards."

"HMPH! Chihiro, that stupid kid! She always gets so excited when it comes to Haku. Haku this Haku that!" Meme kicked a rock and hit Ryuu.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ryuu!"

"Oh? It's alright! I have to get going, I-I'll see you later!" Without hearing Meme's reply, Ryuu left.

"What's with him? What's with Chihiro? What's with everyone?!" Meme suddenly feel a pain across her chest. Tear drops came down her cheeks and she started to cry.

"...Mom, it seems that I have lost another person dear to me. Please tell me what I should do from now on..."

Dear readers & fans; This chapter is really short! I'm sorry about that. I've been busier than ever. Thank you for all the comments. I will work on chapter #6 so look forward to it!

In the end, Meme felt lonely because she expected Chihiro to go and ditch her. That's why she started to cry. It's just to clear up confusions!


	6. Back at the Bath house

**I do NOT own Spirited Away but this story is mine. :3**

**Chapter 6 : Back at the Bath house**

"What does Haku want to talk to me about?" Chihiro was questioning herself non-stop. At last she gets to see her loved one. She stood at the park waiting for less than ten seconds but she could already feel herself pant from the heart pounding.

"Ch-Chihiro!" Came a familiar voice but it sounded deeper.

"Ha..Haku?" Chihiro turned around and saw that face. The one she longed for, for not so long but it felt like forever.

"Did you wait long?" He smiled gently and asked.

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Chihiro was not calm at all. She even started to yell although Haku was right across from her.

"C-Calm down Chihiro. We can catch up on each other, we got all the time we have right now!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Let's just get on with it." Haku said and tried not to surprise Chihiro too much. Less than two minutes later they chatted away like there's no tomorrow. Chihiro and Haku both listened to each other tenderly and look at each other in the eye when one's speaking. They were a couple anyone would support.

"_I'm glad we're talking so casually. I thought I would start acting all crazy or nuts.."_ Chihiro thought to herself.

"_She's still herself, the way she smiles at me so sweetly. Although I see her almost everyday; it feels much better talking to her like this. It's been awhile where I don't need to keep secrets from anyone."_ Haku's mind thought over and over again.

"Chihiro, I want to ask you a favor."

Chihiro's eyes widened because she didn't see that coming.

"What is it Haku?"

"I.. I want you to come back to the spirit world this weekend." Haku said with a serious voice.

"Wh-what are you talking about Haku?" Chihiro could not believe her own ears. It was coming from Haku. The one who was telling her to get away from the spirit world from the start.

"Yubaba wants you back to work for her this weekend because of her guest. She promised she'll let you come back to the human world."

"Ar-are you sure about this Haku..?" Chihiro still could not believe what he had requested.

"I have reason behind all this but I will tell you the details next time. This is not the appropriate place to tell you. I'm sorry."

"I-I guess if you suggested it it'll be fine..." Although Chihiro was trying to figure out why, she decided to just wait for what he tells her next time and not question any further. They both had the silence between them until Haku spoke again.

"So.. I will come and pick you up tomorrow.. P-Please tell your parents you're sleeping over at a friend's house because you'll be staying at the bathhouse until Monday morning."

"Al-Alright Haku." After Chihiro agreed to Haku, they both said their farewells and went home.

"I think it wasn't the right time to tell him how I fell.. well I guess I'll call Meme first..." Of course, Chihiro was still in shock.

"Hello?" Meme answered.

"Hey, Meme. I'm sorry about today, I didn't mean to ditch you all of a sudden but the craziest thing happened!" Chihiro sounded excited when she was talking to her best friend but after she finished her sentence, the other line died.

"Hello? Meme?" Chihiro redialed Meme's number thinking that it was only a mistake.

"Hello?" This time, Meme's dad answered.

"May I speak to Meme please?"

"Meme? She's- She's gone to bed. Would you like me to leave her a message?"

"...Gone to bed? She was the one who just answered the phone..."

"...She did? Did anything happen between the two of you? She looked depressed when she came home today.."

"...I see... Um okay. Please let her rest. I'll talk to her some other time. Thank you."

"Okay Chihiro." After they hung up, Meme headed upstairs since she knows Chihiro won't be making anymore calls for awhile. Her father sighed and went back to the living room.

"I wonder what happened between them.."

"I upset Meme today, what do I do..? I have to go to the bath house tomorrow so I won't have time to apologize to Meme tomorrow.. I'll just do it Monday!" Chihiro reassured herself and went to bed.

The next day.

"Chihiro! Over here!" Called Haku from the tunnel.

As soon as Chihiro saw Haku, she ran over to him and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"I always am!" Chihiro said proudly.

They both made their way into the tunnel walking at the same pace both knowing what's really at the other end at of the tunnel. Shortly after, they arrived at the town where nothing was around since it was during the day. The place stood just like Chihiro remembered clearly a few minutes later, the sun started to set. They arrived at the bath house where everyone was surprised to see Chihiro come back.

"_HEY LOOK IT'S HER! SEN!"_

"_Sen! Sen! Over here! Look over here!"_

"_SEN! WELCOME BACK!"_

"_Ohboy, is she here to cause trouble again?"_

"_SEEEEEEN!"_

"_Sen hasn't changed onnnnne bit!"_

"Seeeeeeeeen!" Finally, an obvious voice came. Chihiro turned around and saw her friend.

"LIN!" She ran towards her friend that she hasn't seen in ages and hugged each other.

"How are you Lin?"

"I've been great! What about you?"

"Me too!" they both started to laugh as Haku caught up.

"Chihiro, let's go. We did not come here for fun remember that."

"Chihi- what are you talking about Haku?"

"Her real name's Chihiro, she came back here today to work for Yubaba."

"Are you nuts Haku? You're the one who sent her away, your life was even at the line to save her and bring her back to the human world! Why would you bring her back here to work for that nasty old witch?"

"Which nasty old witcccccch?" A voice came from the sky.

"The nasty old witch that lives on the top of this bathhous...-" Lin had finally figured out who had asked her that question and her voice faded.

"...Ah... Yubaba... What good timing..." Lin smiled backing off.

"I see you're back here Sen."

"Her name is Chihiro!" Haku yelled back at Yubaba.

"It's just a mouth full of words, as long as you're under the bath house. Your name is Sen."

"A deal's a deal Yubaba."

"Wh-what deal Haku?" Chihiro surprsingly asked Haku.

"It's nothing. Let's go inside."

Everyone headed inside and sat in a circle talking among each other asking Chihiro questions. Haku stayed beside Chihiro and glared and yelled at the ones who asked impropriate questions or spoke ill of her

"Don't hog her Haku! We all know how you feel about her, why don't you just hurry up and confess your love!"

Chihiro suddenly stiffed up and slowly turned her head to see Haku's reaction.

"I-I don't take any interests in relationships right now." He stood up and turned away.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" One of the frog dropped his jaw hearing Haku say that.

"WE ALLLLLL KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER MASTER HAKU!" A frog called out from the crowd

"Hahaha, yeah... I agree with Haku... We're just great friends, that's all.." She tried as hard as possible to smile in front of everyone. Although everyone knew how both of them felt for each other, they decided to not interfere. As time passed by, slowly one by one went to bed, to sleep leaving Lin, Haku, and Chihiro behind.

"Let's go to sleep now Sen." Lin suggested to Chihiro.

Just about when Chihiro was about to follow Lin, Haku grabbed her hand.

"She's using _my_ room Lin. She's not sleeping in that old room with the rest of you."

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaat? Your room?" Chihiro yelled in surprise.

"Yes. My room."

"Hey, hey, hey, Haku, don't you dare drag Sen into one of your nasty traps."

"What are you talking about? I will be returning to my river today. Have you forgotten?"

"Ohh.. I see.. Ok then. Have fun Sen!" Lin left without waiting for a reply from Chihiro.

"_Ha-Haku's room...?" _Chihiro thought to herself.

"We should get going too Chihiro."

"Ye-yes."

Haku walked Chihiro to his room and left for his river. Chihiro got into bed and slowly swept away by the soundless night.

"Ha..ku's scent... I wish this is all real when I wake up.. tomorrow..." She mummbled to herself and fell asleep.

**That's it for chapter 6! Did you enjoy it? Thank you for waiting for so long! D: I will update this a little bit right before midnight which is like thirty minutes away from the time I'm see right now. I will update all the other chapters sometime during the day of Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! PLEASE WAIT FOR CHAPTER 7. This would not take very long. :)**


	7. The Promising Guest

**I do NOT own Spirited Away but please enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7 : The Promising Guest**

Chihiro felt someone nudge her as she tried to open her eyes through the blinding morning light.

"I don't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep Sen, but it's time for wor-"

"AHHH!" Chihiro screamed as she falls off the bed. She tried to piece everything together and remembered she was back in the bathhouse.

"Why are you screaming?!" Lin looked at her feeling a bit annoyed.

"So-sorry Lin, I forgot I was back in the bathhouse.."

"Geeeez, Well get use to it. You better not act like that infront of our guests. Here, your outfit. Get changed and come downstairs, I'll get us breakfast."

"Thanks.."

Lin shut the door behind her and left.

Chihiro sighed and looked around the room. "I can't believe this isn't a dream.." She quickly got changed and ran downstairs.

"Good morning Chihiro." Came Haku's voice.

She looked around to find Haku. The bathhouse was as busy as ever with guests and employees running up and down the stairs and all over the place.

She finds Haku standing by the elevator smiling at her. "Good morning Haku." Chihiro smiles back at him.

"Don't get all lovey dovey in the morning!" Yubaba yelled from across the room.

Chihiro's face flushed red and Haku simply ignored her.

"Alright, Listen up!" Everyone turned towards Yubaba as she raised her voice.

"As you all know, the spirit prince and princess will be coming over after sun down today. You better work to their expectations and work hard! Give them whatever they request! Any questions?!"

"N-No ma'am!" Everyone answered nervously.

"Alright, Get back to work!"

Chihiro sighed and calmed herself down. She turned towards the direction Haku was standing but he was gone. She looked around for a bit but she couldn't find him.

"What are you doing?" Lin questions her with breakfast in her hands

"N-nothing!"

"Let's eat up and start working. You remember how things work around, right?"

"Y-yes. I-I think. I might be a bit rusty… but I still have the hang of it.."

"What are you so nervous for?" Lin slaps Chihiro's back and pushed her forward.

"I'm not nervous! Just… I don't know how to put it.."

"We'll talk after work. Eat up now!"

Chihiro let out another sigh and rolled up her sleeves. She ate breakfast, and made sure she focused on her work.

"ALLLLLRIGHT!"

The bathhouse was busy so Chihiro didn't have any spare time to think about anything except for work. She even forgot about Haku. From bright in the morning until evening Chihiro worked with pumped spirit.

Finally, the sun started to set and the bath house had settled down. Everyone gathered around the table to ate before the prince and princess spirits arrived.

Soon after they cleaned up, a cold breeze whooshed into the bathhouse and standing at the entrance was the prince and the princess. No one really noticed anything except Chihiro realized they were standing at the entrance. She ran over to greet them.

"H-Hello, we've been expecting you. Right this way please!" Chihiro bowed to them and lead them to their rooms.

As Chihiro walked through the crowd, one by one realized the spirits had arrived. They started whispering amongst themselves from looks to wealth to feelings.

"Please take your time. Tell us your requests." Chihiro bowed once again and left the room.

Yubaba stormed to Chihiro.

"How was it?! I didn't noticed they arrived! How can this be?!"

Chihiro nodded her head assuring that everything is fine. Yubaba was relived and gave Chihiro a pat on the back.

"I can always count on you, human!"

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, interesting.. That girl noticed our appearance. This trip to the bathhouse may be fun after all…."<p>

"What are you mumbling on about to yourself?"

"None of your business!"

* * *

><p>"Remember, human! Whatever they request!"<p>

"Y-yes ma'am." Chihiro was about to reenter the room where the prince and princess were, another gust of wind came through the entrance. She turned wondering who it was.

"H-Haku!" She said in excitement.

Haku smiled at her and headed towards the counter and to speak with the frog.

Chihiro felt a bit disappointed that Haku didn't come over to talk to her instead but she felt even more confident now that Haku is back in the bath house.

"Have you decided on a request?" Chihiro smiled at the two high classes.

"Ah, yes. Bring us entertainment and the best dishes to start off."

"We will be right back with you." Chihiro bowed once again and left the room. She called for the entertainment crew and gave orders to the chefs in the kitchen.

The bath house had gotten energetic once again to the excitement of the prince and the princess. Time passed by as everyone laughed away.

"There is one more request before we get going. I would like to speak with the young girl that served us when we first arrived."

"You mean Sen?" One of the waiters asked the prince.

"Yes… If that is her name."

"Sen, go get Sen." The frog told another then to another and the message has been passed on.

"She will be with you shortly, sir."

"You can all get some rest now. We would like to only speak with Sen."

"P-pardon me? We cannot do that I apologize. Our boss will definitely not allow us to leave our important guests unattended. She wants you, the prince and the princess to have a memorable time here."

"That young mistress.. Sen can serve us if we need anything. Please leave us alone. I would like to know more about that Sen."

"…If that is what you wish." The frog backed off and left the room. Shortly afterwards, Chihiro entered the room and greeted them with a bow.

"Y-You called for me?" Chihiro asked as politely as she could.

"Yes. Please come sit with us."

Chihiro lifted her head and took a clear look at the handsome prince and beautiful princess. She smiled at them and stood beside them.

"Would you like me to pour you some more wine, prince?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So your name is Sen?" The princess questioned.

"Yes."

"How long have you been working here?"

"…A-actually, I do not work here."

"You don't?" The prince asked in surprised.

"T-That's correct. It is only for today… To serve you! …that is what I am told."

"I see… Are you familiar with the workers here?"

"Yes. I have worked here before, but that is quite some time ago."

"What made you stop working here?"

"I had to return back to the human world."

"Human world?"

"….. I-I mean…"

"No wonder you noticed our appeared when we first arrived! It all makes sense now!"

"Yes, father has told us before, about human creatures."

"They are sensitive and pays most attention to the tiny details. He also said they are the cause of disasters..."

"T-That's not true!" Chihiro interrupted

"Interesting.."

"….Say…."

"Would you like to move to the castle with me, Sen?"

"P-Prince?!"

"B-brother?!"

Chihiro and the princess both shocked at what he had just asked.

"H-Huh? You are only siblings?"

"…Why of course, who would want to marry someone like him!" The princess answered right before Chihiro questioned any further about their relationship.

The prince glared at the princess for a second and turned back to Chihiro.

"_So the princess and prince's real personalities are like this…" _She thought to herself.

"I am sorry Prince, but I must return to the human world." Chihiro declined the request politely.

"Why don't you abandon the human world and become my wife?" The prince asked her with a bright and idiotic smile.

"Do you have someone you already love, Sen?"

"W-Well.."

"So you do?!"

"H-Hey! That's getting out of hand. Leave her alone!" The princess started to yell.

"Sooooo? Do you?!"

"Th-that is.. u-uhmm…" Chihiro could feel her heart pound loudly.

"I-I have someone I love."

"Ehhh?! Who is it?" The princess questioned her in surprise.

"You're so young. Is it someone in the human world?"

"We-Well.. He is a spirit.."

"Is he someone that works in the bath house?!"

"Y-Yes.."

"Who is it?!" The princess quested one after the other

"It-It's..-"

"That's enough! Bring him here right now!" The prince suddenly demanded.

The door suddenly swung open.

"Chihiro!"

"Haku!" Chihiro happily hopped and ran towards him. The prince watched her run into Haku's arms and understood the situation.

"I see…."

"Wait, Chihiro? You told us your name was Sen!"

"W-Well, that's my name here in the bathhouse."

"Oh.. Chihiro.. That's a pretty name." The prince smiled at Chihiro and turned to Haku.

"You're river spirit Kohaku, are you not?"

"I am."

"So it's like that..." The prince laughed at finally spoke up again.

"How dare you barge in here without permission!"

"I am sorry for being rude but I heard some unnecessary requests outside the door. Please understand, I have all right to protect my friend."

"And why is that? Would you help all your other fellow friends and workers like this?" The prince grinned at Haku.

"I believe I have the rights to not answer those personal questions, Prince."

"If you want to protect your human girl that badly, I challenge you! Winner keeps her!"

"W-What?!" The crowd outside the room, the princess and Chihiro yelled in surprise.

**Phew, this chapter too waaaaaay too long! Well… I'm sorry for chapter 7 taking over a year. Ahaha, but yea. I will be back. My previous chapters.. I have made adjustments to them. Grammar change and some sentence rearraging but the storyline is still the same! Thanks for reading! Look forward to chapter 8.**


	8. His Missions

**I do NOT own Spirited Away but please enjoy chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8 : His Missions**

"What gives you the rights to say that? You don't own her and neither do I. It is up to her whether she wants to stay in the Spirit World or not!"

"Ohhh? What are the chances of kidnapping her then?" The prince smiled wickedly

"What was that?!" Haku furiously yelled.

"Hahahahaha! I can get what _I _want. You do understand what that means right?"

Haku clutches his teeth.

"I will destroy this place if you do not accept this challenge. I will count to five, if you do not accept; I will blow out this place. I obviously can't guarantee if all the workers will be safe."

"S-Stop this brother! Why are you going this far for a mere human? We can always scout other ones!"

"Be quiet Lillia! It's not your business. You can head back home."

"B-But!"

"Now!"

"Brother!"

"Quiet."

"One…"

"Two..."

"Three…"

"Haku!" Chihiro nudges him as Haku hesitates to accept.

"Four…"

"Fi-"

"Alright! Challenge accepted." Haku announced as all the frogs sighed in relief.

"What is the meaning of this, Prince?!" Yubaba flies into the room a second too late.

"This is exactly what it looks like." The prince grinned

"We're fighting over your worker."

"You mean Sen?"

"Yea. Chihiro."

"Hahaha! You must have mistaken, she isn't my worker."

"Yes, I know because she is soon to become mine."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Yubaba's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why would you want a mere useless human child?"

"That is only your opinion, keep your mouth shut." The prince glared at Yubaba.

"So you can say something decent, huh?" Haku chuckled

"That river spirit of yours just saved your life. This place would have been a pile of dust if it weren't for him."

"I believe you do not understand. I am the one in charge under this bath house. Not him."

"Are you requesting a challenge, witch?"

"Chaaaaaallenge?"

"For my dear Chihiro, of course."

"I will gladly make this a three man duel."

Yubaba was confused but she knew she didn't want to get involved.

"Hmph, I'll pass."

"Now that's what I thought."

"So, river spirit, we shall have three challenges. There will be no limits to using our powers. Arguing over a girl obviously means power. Of course, when it comes to fighting, I will obviously win. Therefore, to make this fair I will let Chihiro choose two events. We will have a match of fighting for the third challenge."

"It is getting late. We will start tomorrow."

"Of course, of course. That is not a problem at all. I think I have made enough commotion in the bathhouse for one evening. I will now retreat. Rest well, Chihiro."

The prince flew out of the bathhouse in a blink of an eye. The princess bowed, apologized and followed behind the prince.

"Everyone scatter, scatter!" Yubaba broke the silence and glared at Haku before she left for her room.

Lin decided to leave the two of them alone and also left. The room was filled with nothing but silence. The two of them stood there feeling awkward.

"H-Haku.."

"Chihiro, I'm sorry" Haku said without turning around. He didn't want her to see the face he was making.

"I didn't expect this to happen. I should have never brought you back here. I'm such an idiot!"

Chihiro smiles at the helpless looking Haku. She hugs him from behind and whispers to him.

"Everything's going to be alright. We'll come up with something so let's go get some rest, okay?" She didn't know what was coming their way but she didn't want to stress Haku any more.

Haku turns around and squeezes Chihiro tightly.

"Chihiro… let's promise… to be together forever. I will win this… absolutely win this!"

That night, the two of them felt warm at their hearts. Haku fell asleep beside Chihiro as he waited for her to sleep.

"We need two… that can guarantee that you'd win."

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, everyone sat at the table thinking up a plan. Yubaba decided to close the bathhouse. She wouldn't want the customers to get involved because she would be the one who has to take responsibility.<p>

"I know!" Lin shouted.

Everyone turns their head towards Lin

"….C-could you guys not look at me?" She turns her head to avoid eye contact.

"I-it's putting pressure on me.."

Everyone turns their head down and listens to Lin.

"Here comes the bride!"

"What do you mean…?" Chihiro questioned

"Well whoever the winner is.. is going to marry Chihiro eventually right?"

"Wuah..!" Chihiro suddenly shouts

"The two of them pick a girl in the bathhouse and have her pretend as their bride. It can't be Chihiro obviously. Who ever gives off the best impression would be 'matched' with Chihiro"

"That's not a bad idea Lin.." One of the frogs gave her a thumb up.

"I-I'm still too young to get married!"

"Unless you have a better idea…" Everyone grins at the two of them.

"I guess it's worth trying.."

Several workers went to collect props while the rest of them stay to come up with other ideas.

"Now what is the second challenge..?" Chihiro asked

They made suggestions but none of them were suitable.

"What if they had a race? Haku is a dragon.. So he should be experienced at speed."

"But it's the prince we're going up against. Who knows how much power he has when it comes to this stuff."

"…I guess so.."

They went back to the long silence.

"Lin? Anything?"

"Nah, I don't know.."

Lin sighs and looks at Chihiro.

"I'm worried now. What do we do?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Can you just tell that stubborn guy to back off?"

"I don't think the prince will listen.."

"Listen to what?" The prince puts his arm around Chihiro's neck popping out of no where

"AHHH!" Lin screamed in surprise

"W-When did you get here?!"

"You mean you guys didn't notice?"

"What?!"

"Oh. That's my Chihiro alright. So, let's get started." He grinned.

"B-Brother! Let's stop this?" The princess pops out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH!" Lin falls off her chair.

"You.. Stop doing that!"

"I-I'm sorry.." Princess apologizes

"I told you not to get in the way, Lillia. Go home!"

"That's not happening!"

"Whatever."

Haku calmly stands up and walks over to Chihiro. He removes prince's arm that was still wrapped around Chihiro's neck.

"You haven't won anything yet. Keep your hands to yourself." Haku glares at the prince and walks over to grab a cloth. He wipes the hand he touched prince with.

"You sure know how to make me feel like a germ…"

"That's because you are a germ." Haku said without looking up.

"At least I'm not some overly dry river" he chuckles

They both glare at each other with tension in the air.

"P-Please don't argue!"

"Hmph." Both of them turn away from each other

"We'll do Chihiro's challenges first. What's challenge number one?" The prince asks her with a smile and changed his tone.

"U-uhm… br-bride.."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain." Lin shoves in.

"The two of you must choose a girl in the bath hous-"

"CHIHIRO!" The prince grabs Chihiro's hand and pulls her into his arms

Lin slaps his hands

"Let go of her. You cannot choose her."

"Whaaat?! That's stupid."

"You have to act as if you are getting married and do a bridal show."

"Chihiro, Yubaba, some other workers, your sister if she wants to and I will be the judge."

"Sounds fun."

The two of them chose their brides and planned out their coordinates. After awhile, everyone met back at the large room.

"First up, we have Haku and his bride."

Haku was dressed in a white kimono with black outlines. The bride wore a bright pink yukata with sakura flowers. Haku asked for the bride's hand. They strolled down the space they had hand in hand. He takes out a flower and clips the flower onto her hair. He smiles at her full heartedly.

Woahs and Whoos came from the audience. Some were even too amazed to talk.

Chihiro pouts in jealousy.

Prince and the bride were dressed in a white kimono with blue patterns. They were a matching couple. Prince picked up the bride like a princess. The bride held up a bouquet of flowers and covered the bottom half of her face. Prince leans his head forward and 'kisses' her.

The audience was quiet. Everyone had their jaws dropped in shock. After a short moment of silence, everyone cheered.

"The prince had won.." Chihiro's heart sunk in worries.

"I'm so stupid. There's no way a prince would not know how bridal ceremonies work." Lin said in disappointment.

"Hahaha! There's no way I would have lost that. That's the end of it, stupid river! Let yourself shrivel up and become a desert. You've lost this whole competition."

"The winner's not determined until the three matches are over." Haku glared.

"You can't win me in a fight, can you? It's already two out of three." The prince grins

"I never said I was forfeiting."

"Whateverrrrr." He walks to Chihiro and holds her hands

"Ready to be my bride!" he winks

Haku shoves him back

"Don't touch her!"

"Shut up, river."

The two starts arguing again.

"Stop it, both of you." Lin pops out of nowhere and smacks both of their heads.

"So what's next, Chihiro?"

"A-Actually prince.. I haven't decided on the second challenge…"

"Reaaaally? Hmmm then we can have the fight first. I guess. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Moving into the battle field!" A frog shouted to let everyone know.

"First one to forfeit wins." Lin announces

The two of them gets into stance. Everybody was quiet..

"and… start!" Lin drops her arm down giving them the signal to start.

No one spoke a word. The two of them stood in position until the opponent makes a move.

The prince charges towards Haku and throws his fist at him. Haku barely managed to dodge.

"_H-He's fast._" Haku thought to himself.

"Hmmm? No bad, river… but not good enough!" The prince throws another punch at him.

Haku barely dodges again. The pattern continues. Haku moves backwards every time a punch is thrown at him. He was getting cornered and soon enough, the prince hits him.

"H-Haku!" Chihiro yells from the crowd

Haku jumps into air and kicks him across the face. The two of them used magic and physical ability.

"_H-How can he last this long after numerous hits?!_" The prince thought to himself

"_This isn't going so well. I don't know how much longer I can last._"

Both of them were exhausted

"S-Say, you're not so bad, river."

"Y-You're not so bad yourself."

Both of them were running out of breaths

"But this ends here!" Both of them charged at each other. They did not bother to dodge.

Haku and the prince were both lying on the floor. The audience was quiet waiting for one of them to stand back up. Not too long after, Haku climbs back up catching his breath. The prince lied there and did not move.

Chihiro nudges Lin

"T-The winner is Haku!"

The prince quickly sits back up

"W-What?! You said the winner is the one who forfeits!"

"You can't even stand back up!"

"S-Shut up!" he attempts to stand but falls back down.

The crowd roars at Haku's win and hops out of their seats.

"He won, he won!" Chihiro cheers.

Princess Lillia sighs in relief.

"I can't believe you became so popular among us. When you first came here, you were so useless" Lin said to Chihiro.

"Y-Yea.. I only wanted my parents to turn back into humans… Yubaba was about to make pig dinner! I wonder what would of happened if I didn't guess the right answer.."

"Haku would have probably given his life to Yubaba…"

"pig dinner… pig dinner… pigs… pigs…?"

"Are you hungry Chihiro? What bad timing."

"Yea!"

"W-What?"

"The third challenge!"

"Pig dinner?! Eating contest?!"

"That's it!"

"I think you've gone nuts.."

"Lend me your ears…"

Chihiro whispered into Lin's ears and they nodded at each other.

"Okay everyone. Chihiro has thought of the last challenge. Let's make our way to the entrance of the bath house."

Everyone crowded back to the bathhouse.

"Haku, Prince, please leave this place. We have to discuss the last challenge."

They both left feeling confused. Fourteen frogs were called out and they lined up in a row along with Chihiro . Yubaba snaps her finger and they turn into pigs.

Lin goes and grabs both the boys.

"So here's what you have to do."

"That one." Haku walks up to the fourth pig

"She's Chihiro."

"Wh-What?!" Lin looks at Haku

"We're supposed to guess which one's Chihiro right?"

"…Y-Yeah."

"HA?! How is that even possible?"

"Well, it can determine your feelings… which feelings are stronger. If you definitely love her, you will obviously know which pig she is."

"T-That's not possible even when you're in love!"

"Haku doesn't seem to be complaining. Are you forfeiting?"

"O-of course not!"

"So, which pig do you pick? I guess you're allowed to pick the same pig.. but…"

The prince takes a moment and looks at them.

"T-That one." He points to the second pig.

"Are those your final answer?"

Haku nods

"Y-Yeah." The prince sounded very unsure.

Yubaba snaps her finger once again and they turn back to their original states. Chihiro, standing in the position of the fourth pig widely smiled at Haku as everyone cheered.

"W-Wha, How?!"

"How what?" Haku asks

"How did you know it was her?! You guys ganged up on me!"

"That's not true!" Chihiro runs over

"I want a rematch this round!"

"That's fine with me." Haku speaks calmly

"Get my sister to pick it this time!"

"H-Huh?!"

The prince grabs Haku's arm and leaves the room.

Awhile later princess Lillia goes and gets the boys.

"I guess the seventh pig this time!" Prince announces proudly.

Haku stayed quiet for awhile

"Aren't you going to pick a pig, Haku?" Lin asks

He looks at Lin and shakes his head.

"She's not even here."

Everyone became quiet

"H-How did you know?" Lillia asks

"W-What?!"

The pigs turn back into frogs but Chihiro was not there. She comes out behind a door and smiles at Haku.

"T-That's impossible!"

"If your feelings were strong enough for Chihiro, you would know where she was even if it was to put your life on the line." Lin puts her hand on the prince's shoulder and smiles

"Haku loves her. None of us can go against that. That's how strong his love is for that human child. So let them be, alright?"

"….there's no helping it." The prince teared up.

"Brother, let's leave.." Lillia smiles at her child-like brother

Prince nods

"Hey! Stupid River! I'll admit that you defeated me but don't think that you've won!"

"Sora!"

"Wh-What I'm trying to say is… good luck…Haku"

Haku smiles at the prince

"Thanks and you too."

"Chihiro! M-My name is Sora Chikara! S-So.. don't forget me." The prince had started to cry and left with his sister.

"Chihiro.. I'll take you back to the human world before anything else happens."

Chihiro nods her head and left to where she belonged.

At the staircase where they first parted, they embraced each other.

"So.. Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go, and don't look back."

They both laughed at the conversation they were once having again.

"Chihiro.. I will be in the human world so look for me."

"H-Huh?"

"I am not allowed to expose myself. That was my deal with Yubaba."

"H-How is that possible?!"

"You are closer to me than you think you are… do not worry I will write start replying to your letters from now on."

"R-Really?!"

"Yea. Yubaba owes me." He laughs joyously

"Alright!"

I slowly let go of his hands and left, running through the green grass…

"He's in the human world…"

* * *

><p>"Chihiro, please find me.. And figure out who I really am."<p>

**Did you like this chapter? Pleave leave a review! Look forward to Chapter 9~**

Author's notes : Well… Sorry if they challenges were lame. Anyways, this chapter gave me a difficult time! I couldn't think of the challenges… So yeah, check out my profile for the next update on Spirited away : A thought in heart! Thanks for reading!


End file.
